Death and Freedom are Tiwns
by AnimeLover186
Summary: Edward is a child of prophecy destined to save the world, the future world.A group of people calling themselves "Britannian's" are taking over the future world which Edward is destined to so what is the consequence that Edward shall face at the end?Read to find out. One-Shot.


**So here's a very different FMA crossover with Code Geass.**

**I am not sticking to the story lines at all apart from Britannia taking over the world.**

**The story line that i created is based off something i came up with in my English lessons.**

_Italics=Flashback_

**_Disclaimer__ i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Code Geass i only own the story line._**

* * *

**Death and Freedom are Twins.**

In the distance I can see them slowly approaching us. I stand in front of everyone Mustang is at the top of the hill managing the cannons. Al's team and Ling's team are in there Knigntmare's awaiting my signal. It's funny how quickly one month can go by. I look at my watch 2 hours until the Britanians arrive. I think back to how this all began with me and Al arriving in the future year 4500ad.

* * *

_Al and I are scampering around trying to escape the bombs that are being hurled at us one at a time. We've barely escaped each one. As were escaping Al trips and falls down a hill dragging me with me. Once we stop falling I help Al up .I take a look behind us and the psycho's aren't following us at all. Thank God._

"_Say oni-san look at the scenery" I hear Al say so I do what I see is shocking._

_The trees are stained crimson like blood, the sky's dark and there are tons and tons of rubble on the earth and it looks like everywhere is made of fire, it's a horrible sight. By the looks of it there's been a massacre here and not too long ago as some of the bodies are still warm when I bend down to touch one._

"_Oni-san here to cover up our mouth and nose so we do not pass out from the smoke" Al passes me a handkerchief to which I except gratefully and we carry on walking trying to find shelter for the night. We've walk for around a whole day and just when we were giving up Al spotted a small cottage. We run up to it and knock on the door, as it open up we are both knocked out._

_I wake up and find myself in a white empty space I start to call out Al's name as I can't see him anywhere at all._

"_Hello Edward Elric, I see you have awaken." I hear someone say I look around the empty space and I see a dark figure sitting on a throne behind me._

"_Who are you and what have you done with Al" I growled._

"_Nothing he's still outside and about to knock on the door as time here goes faster than time out there. You ask who I am why I am the world, or the universe, perhaps God but you know me better as the "Truth". I am all and I am you." He says to me, I'm just glad that Al's alive._

_But I don't understand he's the world, the universe, God and me how does that work. As I'm trying to think of an answer he calls out my name which immediately grabs m attention back at him._

"_I have one mission for you Edward to wipe out the Britannians as they wish to take over the world. You are a child of prophecy chosen at the beginning of time as the saviour of the world. It is something you cannot escape." He states to me._

_How am I meant to save the world? I'm just a scientist that was sent to the future to bring back technology to help the past I didn't ask to be the saviour of the world._

_I then hear him saying how he's sending me and Al back a year to help a group of people who are going to fight the Britannians I think was. I was then pushed back wards into a portal which I never knew was behind me. As I traveled through this portal I saw Al and I explain to him what was happening._

_We landed onto the ground with a thud. We then saw a group of people who acted like we've know them for years that was until one of them informs me what was going on._

_It turns out the group of people knew about the prophecy and knew about me arriving here to help them. Al and I have no choice but to go along as they all seem so hopeful that they can win._

_Then for the next month the teach us about the Knightmare units how we operate them and who the enemy was. I did not expect the enemy to be Charles li Britannia who is my bestfreind's Lelouch's father to be the one to take over this world. Worst of all he had some inject this drug called geass in all of his family including Lelouch which gave him absolute control over them._

* * *

I come back to reality Charles and his army have arrived. So I signal Mustang and he fires the cannons which Charles did not expect me to use which gave me time to climb into my Knightmare, we then started fighting.

It was an all-out war neither side was holding back. It was a long and hard battle but at the last moment when we need it the most the battery runs out and every member of my team crashes into the ground.

We're then pulled out of our Knigntmare's and one by one Charles shots us. There's was nothing I could do but just watch them get shot, unfortunately for me Charles decide to kill me last so he could see the pain in my eyes when he killed everyone including Al whose death is the most painful for me.

"Your pathetic thinking you cloud win against me young Edward now it's time for you to die." Charles says to me right before he pulls the trigger.

My eyes open I was in the same empty space as before. Then see him the person who made all of this happen he kept pointing to something on the floor but I ignored him and ask him what the hell was going on and how I was here. But he never answered instead he just kept pointing to the floor. So I looked on the floor and saw a MK47 laying there. I think he meant for me to pick it up and as I pick it up I found myself aiming it at Charles head. I had no control over my body and my finger pulled the trigger on my own accord he drop to the ground and when I thought it was all over. It wasn't. My body kept moving by itself shooting at everyone including Lelouch. Then once my killing massacre was over I drop to the ground.

I woke up and I was confronted by him again in the same empty space as before.

"I'm deeply sorry I made you kill your friends but if they were not eliminated bad things would have happened. Things, which should never, be mentioned." He says to me.

"Look I just want some freedom is that too much to ask for I say to him."

"Yes it is, because human beings like you are never truly free until the day you die there Death and Freedom are twins Edward."

He places a knife in my hand and whispers to me,

"If you want to escape this empty space you must commit suicide and also you want to reunite with your younger brother Al and Lelouch right?" I nod of course I want to be reunited with them. He them whispers one last thing before he disappears completely.

"You'll even be reunited with your mother and your going to have the freedom to do whatever you want in heaven."

I then bring the knife up to my heart and pierce it through my hands drop the knife I fall onto the floor knowing that I will be reunited with everyone my last thought was me thinking why I pierced the knife through my heart but it seems like I shall never find out .And then I die.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot , fav and review and tell me what you liked about it.**


End file.
